Mi más grande tesoro
by Neko uke chan
Summary: En una noche de insomnio las dudas asaltan la mente de Nowaki, haciéndole de nueva cuenta cuestionar su suerte y su porvenir. Agradecido que ya llegado un punto, debido a la persona que duerme a su lado, puede sonreír y soñar compartiendo un pensamiento


_Ni Junjou Romantica ni ninguno de sus entrañables personajes me pertenecen, son obra y gracia de Shungiku Nakamura-sensei. Es un one-shot desde la perspectiva de Nowaki, regalo especial para mi hermoso Kusama de carne y huesos, ¡con todo el cariño para ti especialmente Meli-chan!  
#####_

¿Quiénes son mis padres? ¿Siguen vivos? ¿Por qué me abandonaron? ¿Por qué nadie me adoptó?

Son preguntas que nunca me había detenido a pensar, al menos no en muchos años, por supuesto que esas dudas me invadían en mi infancia, y parte de mi adolescencia también pero, a pesar de no poder acallar mis inseguridades por mí mismo, siempre tuve buenos conocidos que me aconsejaban delegar el asunto y confiar, tener fe en que todo pasa por una razón y que alguien que viviera dignamente tenía el derecho de ser feliz, pase lo que pase.

Incluso ahora lo único que cruza por mi mente al empezarse a formular esos cuestionamientos inadvertidos, es una voz que me dice "nunca lo sabrás, y ya no importa". Nunca he descubierto el origen de esa 'conciencia', pero más importante que eso, creo que tiene razón, si a estas alturas empiezo a cuestionar mi pasado, no podré vivir mi presente y perderé de vista mi futuro…y ambos son con Hiro-san.

Para mí, y aunque pueda ser un poco grosero o mal agradecido hacia aquellos que se encargaron de cuidarme y criarme en mis días en el orfanato, Hiro-san es como mi familia, una persona especial e irremplazable de la que he aprendido mucho, gracias a él he descubierto partes de mi que desconocía, y he asimilado mejor aspectos de la vida que no se pueden identificar en un libro y que en una charla con personas mayores llega a ti como una mención importante, imposible de definir del todo. Esas típicas conversaciones que te dicen mucho y poco entiendes.

No sé mucho de padres, lo poco que sé es gracias a mi vida como universitario y aprendiz de pediatría, debido a mis compañeros de clases que tienen 'problemas' con ellos y a los pequeños y jóvenes niños que a diario veo reír y llorar a causa de sus progenitores, o en defecto, de algún otro pariente cercano. Mi senpai no es de los mejores dando explicaciones a temas que considere profundos así que no cuento con él para contextos tan personales. Nunca tomé la molestia de leer libros sobre padres, al menos no por mucho tiempo, porque estoy casi seguro, que frías y monótonas líneas no podrían siquiera acercarse a describir lo que en carne propia se debe saber.

Algo así cómo lo que siento por Hiro-san….si tratara de escribir sobre ello, no lograría hacerlo del todo, simplemente hay que sentirlo.

Pero de lo muy poco que me quedó de aquellos textos, mayormente líneas textuales sin mucha interpretación personal es que "un hijo siempre ama a sus padres, aunque estos parezcan no merecerlo o aunque el hijo crea no necesitarlos, que las experiencias que se viven juntos no tienen precio y que uno de los más grandes tesoros que se puede obtener es el compartir esas vivencias, tanto buenas como malas, con ellos, sin importar el lugar o el tiempo". También he escuchado, que están prácticamente obligados a enseñar lo que ellos consideran correcto y bueno, y bajo ningún concepto desean que reluzcan sus propios defectos, y cuando sucede, quieren que con esa enseñanza sean mejores que ellos mismos. No todos son lo que estereotipadamente se dice "buenos padres" pero estoy consciente, porque se ve a diario al convivir en una vecindad, que a su manera hacen sus mejores esfuerzos, aunque muchas veces no parezca tener "buenos resultados". Una vez Hiro-san me dijo que es importante la relación e influencia padre-hijo, así comprendí que las sombras y pedestales se proyectan de la misma imagen parental hacia sussucesores, pero cada quien, según cómo y en donde se desenvuelva, crea a partir de esa 'imagen' su yo adulto, y al tener familia, se repite o se rompe el ciclo.

Tanto tecnicismo hace que suene frívolo y complejo, la verdad dudo que exista un manual de "mejorando a la familia" que sea totalmente efectivo, la mitad de ellos ni siquiera lo han vivido propiamente

De todo esto, que suena sólo "teórico" podría decir que en algunos aspectos, al menos los que considero más importantes para mí, Hiro-san es cómo mi padre, mi hermano…y por supuesto, mi amado amante. Nada dura eternamente, nada, ni amigos, ni familia, ni parejas…y la verdad, saberlo no basta para evitar el temor de perderlos, pero conocer esa realidad también ayuda a apreciar cada momento que se viva con ellos, y atesorarlos como si fuesen piezas invaluables y valiosas. Realmente, para mí lo son…todas mis memorias con Hiro-san.

_Lo malo se pega _suelen decir, pero si Hiro-san me ha pegado su "defecto" de a veces ser tan mecanicista, es algo que solo yo puedo calificar.

"Hiro-san, nadie sabe el tiempo límite de las cosas, relaciones y experiencias. Nadie. Pero sólo sé algo que nadie podrá nunca hacerme colocar en tela de juicio: Te amo y no importa cuánto tiempo pase a tu lado, nunca lo olvidaré"

Con ese pensamiento en mente, logré por fin conciliar el sueño, reconfortado de mis dudas por un cálido abrazo de la persona a mi lado. Mi más grande tesoro.

Afuera llovía…y a pesar de todo, la humedad de la noche era refrescante, compartiendo espacio con el calor de ambos cuerpos y ambos corazones.

######

_Espero te haya gustado Meli-chan ^^ muchos besos y bendiciones en tu cumpleaños._

_Gracias por leer y comentar, reviews siempre aceptados XD_


End file.
